


Item #5248 on John Sheppard's "List of Things Not To Do While Off-Planet (No Matter How Much You Want To)"

by riverlight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Library Sex, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverlight/pseuds/riverlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Although," Rodney says suddenly, looking happily lost in thought, "I did get my first blowjob in a library, so, you know, happy memories."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Item #5248 on John Sheppard's "List of Things Not To Do While Off-Planet (No Matter How Much You Want To)"

Rodney's got the blissful expression he gets when he's contemplating a cup of really good coffee or a nearly-full ZPM, and he's leaning suspiciously close a shelf of what look like really old books. And all right, John's used to a lot of weird things from Rodney, but—"Rodney, are you sniffing that book?" John says.

"Don't be ridiculous, Major," Rodney says, straightening up. "I'm just breathing. You know, that thing people do sometimes when they don't want to keel over and die? You should try it some time." He starts off down the nearest aisle, not waiting for John to reply. John sighs and follows him.

Rodney's still talking. "Though really, don't you think it's weird that here we are, however many million light years away from Earth, and the library here smells exactly like the ones at home?"

"Three and a half million," John says absently. Properly speaking, it's not so much a library as the private collection of the Terayan High Priestess, but he gets Rodney's point. "It's not that weird," he says. "Books are books, wherever you are. Paper, ink, they're the same everywhere."

"Well, I think it's uncanny," Rodney says, from the next aisle over. "I keep expecting to see my high school librarian come around the corner." He snakes his arm through the stacks, book in hand. "Here, look at this."

"I wouldn't know," John says, taking it. "I never spent much time in the library."

"Oh, neither did I, are you kidding?" Rodney says, reappearing at the end of the aisle John's in, a stack of books in his arms. "Do you have any idea how many allergens are in places like this? And librarians never seem to like me. I got banned from the library in high school for talking too much."

"Uh huh," John says. "Why am I not surprised?" He grabs the top few books from Rodney's stack and piles them neatly on the floor. "You do realize you're not going to be allowed to take all of these, right?" he says.

Rodney's pulling more off the shelves from above John's head and adding them to the pile. "Yes, yes, of course," he says. "But most of them will be useless, so I've got to figure out which ones aren't total drivel. Here, hand me that green one, will you?"

"Oh, yes, the Terayans are an ancient civilization, of course you're not going to find much here," John says, reaching up to get it, but Rodney misses his sarcasm completely, and just nods, like John's proved his point. He flips to the middle of his book with a little hmm noise. For a moment, everything's quiet.

John looks around. It's a beautiful room, dark-panelled and spacious, with the hushed stillness he associates with libraries and churches, and, for a while now, Atlantis late at night. The Terayans aren't much for lighting, which was driving John crazy earlier in the meeting room, but here, it's kind of nice. And Rodney was right; it does smell good. "I wonder if Atlantis has some place like this," John says.

Rodney looks up from his book. "I'm sorry?" he says. John repeats himself. "Oh," Rodney says. "Probably. Maybe. We should go looking for it." He sounds distracted, like he's not really paying attention. John sighs. This is nice, but he really never was a big fan of libraries. Too quiet.

"So, where'd you hang out, then, if you didn't spend much time in the library?" he says.

"Hmm?" Rodney says. "Oh. The music wing mostly, actually. Quiet, and I had a key so I could get in after hours."

"Ah," John says. He always forgets that Rodney played the piano; it doesn't seem like a very McKay thing to do. But it's kind of nice, to think that he didn't just hang out with the physics geeks doing experiments all the time. Hidden depths. John grins.

"Although," Rodney says suddenly, looking happily lost in thought, "I did get my first blowjob in a library, so, you know, happy memories."

"Huh," John says, a little at a loss for words. Rodney's never struck him as the type to get off on kiss-and-tell, but hey, it's not like he's not used to it. John's been in the military since he was nineteen, and really, when you're stuck on a base in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of guys, the conversation's bound to turn to sex pretty damn quick. And okay, a library in the Pegasus galaxy with Rodney McKay is not quite the same thing, but whatever. He's flexible.

Rodney's looking at him like he expects a reply to his little announcement, so John says, "That's pretty daring of you, Rodney." His own first blowjob was a lot more stereotypical, although on reflection the fact that he and Chrissie Hynes had borrowed her dad's '67 Chevy probably made it just as risky as Rodney's library adventure. Sometimes John really wonders how he made it through adolescence.

"Daring?" Rodney says. "What, you mean being in the library?" He shrugs. "Yeah, probably. But no one was ever there, and besides, what teenage kid turns down a blowjob? He got off on being in public, I wasn't going to complain."

Ok-ay. John wasn't expecting that. Rodney's sitting there flipping between the front and the back of one of the books, comparing two of the illustrations, not even paying attention to John, which John's pretty grateful for, right now. He's all for manly bonding, but hell, if there are going to be revelations like this in the offing, he appreciates a moment to put on his poker face.

"He?" John says, carefully.

Rodney looks up. "Oh, god, you're not going to get all weird on me, are you?" he says. " Forget I said anything, okay? It was nothing."

"No, it's fine," John says slowly. "Don't worry about it."

"No, really, Major, forget I said anything," Rodney says. He's got an anxious expression on his face, and he's staring up at John now, book forgotten.

"Rodney, it's fine," John says. "I don't give a damn who you sleep with." He leans back against the shelves.

Rodney goes back to his book, but he keeps on sneaking sidelong glances at John, like he thinks John's going to blow up any minute. John sighs. He gets why Rodney's worried, he really does, but for god's sake, he would have thought Rodney knew him well enough that he wouldn't jump to conclusions about how John would react. "This really doesn't bother you?" Rodney says.

John grins. "My first blowjob," he says, conversationally, "was in the back of a pickup truck at the drive-in movies, and she made me take her back the next night so we could finish the movie. My second blowjob," he continues, bowling over Rodney's protests of _God, Major, it's fine, I get it, you're not a bigot, we don't have to turn this into a competition—_ "My second blowjob was in the locker room, from one of the wide receivers." Rodney looks blank. "Football, Rodney," John says.

"Football, okay," Rodney says. He puts his book down entirely and gives John one of those intent, calculating McKay looks. "And you're not talking about the cheerleaders, either, just to be clear," he says.

John grins. "Well, that too," he says. "But, in this case? No."

"Huh," Rodney says. "Okay." After a moment, he scrambles to his feet and hands John two of his pile of books. "Here, hang on to these, will you? I'm about done here."

And that's McKay all over, right there. "That's all you have to say?" John says, incredulous. "I come out to you, and you're talking about books?"

"Oh, come on, Major," Rodney says, stretching to put a book back on the top shelf, "what did you want, congratulations? Though," he adds, after a moment, "what with the attitudes of the American military, I suppose they're probably deserved." He grabs the remaining books and heads towards the next aisle.

"True," John says, raising his voice "But—"

"I mean, what did you want me to say?" Rodney asks, voice muffled.

"Christ, Rodney, I don't know," John says. "Just, some reaction would have been nice. It doesn't matter, okay? Just drop it."

Rodney reappears at the end of the aisle. "Hmm," he says. He's giving John that intent look again, like he's an equation to solve.

"What?" John says. "What does that mean, 'hmm'?"

Rodney's close enough to touch, by now, and John holds out his books to him, but he ignores them entirely and stops just inside John's personal space. "Well," he says, "I'm not going to offer you a blowjob; I don't think the Terayans would appreciate it if we had sex in their library. On the other hand, I don't think they'll notice if we do a little kissing." He's close enough that John can feel him, radiating heat.

"What?" John says. "Rodney—" But then Rodney's sliding one hand around the back of John's neck, and his mouth is warm and insistent on John's, and they're kissing. And Christ, John would have thought Rodney would be tentative about this, but he's not, he's not at all. His other hand is warm and heavy on John's hip, pulling him close, and he's sliding his tongue into John's mouth.

"Oh, God," John manages. "Rodney—"

"You said you wanted a reaction," Rodney says, reasonably, wedging one leg between both of John's. He's crowding closer, backing John against the shelves. John drops his books.

"Yeah, but—" John starts, leaning into the pressure, but abandons what he was going to say in favor of kissing Rodney back. "And you thought this was what I meant?" he says, when he stops for breath.

"Well, I wasn't sure," Rodney admits, sounding not at all bothered. "But I was right, so it doesn't matter." He runs a thumb over John's nipple, and John groans. Rodney hums appreciatively and does it again. He's wormed his other hand under John's shirt, by now, and is tracing patterns on John's stomach with his fingernails.

"Oh, I'm not complaining," John says, shivering. "But—Jesus Christ, McKay," he manages. "I never figured you for the type to just go for it like this. You have other secrets I should know about?"

"I'm a man of many, many secrets, Major," Rodney says, sounding extremely self-satisfied. He leans in and bites at John's neck, just below the pulse point, and slides his hand down to rub John's cock through his pants. John groans, loudly.

"Were you kidding about no sex in the library?" he says. "Please tell me you were kidding. Christ, Rodney." Rodney smirks, and takes his hand away.

"Regrettably, yes," he says. "There is no way I'm explaining to Elizabeth that the Terayans won't trade with us because they caught me giving you a blowjob." His lips are all flushed from kissing, and his hair's mussed. He steps back and straightens his uniform. "But," he adds after a moment, "I fully plan to suck you off once we're back to our room, unless you're totally crazy and have a problem with that."

John straightens his own uniform and grabs Rodney's books off the floor. "Hell no, I don't have a problem with that. Get going, McKay," John says. "Unless you want me to totally derail diplomatic relations."

For once, he doesn't have to tell Rodney twice.

"So, hey," Rodney says, later, when he's got John pressed up against the wall in the room they've been given. "When we get back to Atlantis, you want to go find the library with me?" He slides John's collar aside and presses an open-mouthed kiss against his neck. John shivers.

"Rodney, are you propositioning me?" John asks.

"What, Major, do you have a problem with that?" Rodney says, busily unbuttoning John's shirt.

John bats his hands away and pulls it off. "No, not particularly," he says. He feels loose-limbed and breathless.

"Then, yeah," Rodney says, pulling off his own shirt. He slides his hands up John's chest and kisses him again.

"Okay, good, yeah," John says. He pulls Rodney closer. "Yeah, that sounds good."


End file.
